Dímelo
by Sephir01
Summary: "Crees que no lo sé, pero me fue inevitable. Confías en mi? Entonces pruébalo. Háblame. Dime tú secreto." NessxLucas one-shot.


Hey! hola a todos los lectores :D

aqui mi primer fanfic de SSB...mas especificamente un NessxLucas (asi que si no te gusta porfavor retrocede y nos evitamos problemas ^^)

que decir...lo hice muy rapido y no lo he revisado pero me quise arriesgar a subirlo a ver que opinan n.n

(agradesco sugerencias, criticas y cualquier cosa que deseen decirme, todo ayuda a crecer como escritor)

Sin más les dejo con el fic...disfruten!

disclaimer: no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este fic u.u

P.D:** POV Ness**

* * *

"N-Ness…"

Escuche su voz en un pequeño susurro, y de inmediato la aleje de mí, volteando a verlo.

Sus hermosos ojos azules, abiertos con delicadas gotas acumulándose en ellos. Sus labios entre abiertos y sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho.

"Lucas…"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Pude ver su expresión de dolor y sus ojos nublados por las gruesas gotas que continuaban cayendo.

"Lamento interrumpir…" dijo suavemente, dándome una pequeña sonrisa, sin que sus lágrimas se detengan. Dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando.

Sé que él cree que yo no lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo.

Una de las muchas veces en la noche, mientras dormía y yo lo observaba vagar por su magnífico mundo de sueños, no pude evitar acercarme a su cama, y lentamente inclinarme en él, juntando nuestras frentes, estableciendo así la conexión de nuestras jóvenes mentes. Y ahí estaba, eso que tenía miedo de decirle, miedo porque no se sintiera como yo, pero estaba ahí!

Y ahora, por culpa de ella todo se arruinó.

"Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, lo siento, pero me gusta alguien más"

"No me engañes! Quien podría ser? Samus? Ella es muy mayor para ti, al igual que Peach y Zelda, y no creo que sea Jigglypuff, es solo una bola rosa, que podría atraerte de ella? Ni siquiera es humana, y además-"

"NANA! YA BASTA! No estoy interesado en ti, ok!?"

"Pero, Ness-"

"No. Es suficiente. Por tu culpa ahora Lucas está llorando"

"Oh vamos! Lucas llora hasta por ir al baño. Es demasiado débil"

"No digas esas cosas de él! Ni siquiera sabes por lo que ha pasado!"

"No es para tanto, solo son insultos y burlas pequeñas. Él sabe que solo jugamos"

"Su madre y su hermano están muertos y su padre se fue por tres años, dejándolo por su cuenta cuando tenía nueve años. A pesar de todo eso, y de todos los insultos y burlas que le hacen aquí en la mansión, él siempre sonríe. Eso lo hace mucho más fuerte que todos. Así que piénsalo bien si vuelves a insultarlo. Porque ahora estoy yo para protegerlo, y no porque seas una niña tendré compasión"

Solo me miraba sorprendida y asustada. Me reí internamente de su expresión. Asentí satisfecho de la situación y sin perder más tiempo salí corriendo para buscar a Lucas.

Supongo que no conocía nada de lo que le dije, aun que para ser honesto, eso es todo lo que yo sé que le ocurrió a su familia, sin mencionar a Pokey, que me dijo fue el causante de todo. Cuando quise preguntarle más, solo evadía el tema, supongo que no lo ha superado del todo.

Le preguntaba a todos con los que me encontraba si lo habían visto, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba.

"Hey, Ness!" me saludaba alegre Toon Link.

"TL!" corrí hacia él y ya a su lado, me apoye en mis rodillas y respire profundamente varias veces. Ya había corrido mucho y estaba algo cansado.

"Estas bien?" aún me estaba recuperando, pero no era tiempo para eso, debía encontrar a Lucas.

"Si…estoy bien…" lo agarre firmemente de los hombros. "Has visto a Lucas?"

"Lucas?" Asentí. Puso su mano en su mentón, en una pose para pensar. Los segundos pasan y parecen horas! Finalmente me mira y sonríe. "Si, lo vi"

Me quedo esperando a que siga hablando, pero parece que no planea decir más.

Lo sacudo fuertemente por los hombros algo molesto por sus estúpidas bromas en mal momento.

"Ya dime donde lo viste! No tengo tiempo para estupideces!" lo escucho reír un poco.

"Está bien! No te enojes, que gruñón" lo miro enojado. Se pone serio."Lo vi pasar corriendo al jardín hace como 5 minutos, parecía que estaba llorando, o iba a llorar, o ya había llorado…como sea! Pero ni siquiera me saludo" hiso un gesto enojado. "Que fue lo que le hiciste ahora?"

Al jardín? Porque iría al jardín?...Por supuesto! El campo de girasoles! Siempre va ahí cuando está triste…como es que no lo pensé antes?

"Gracias, TL!" Le grite mientras corría al jardín. Un segundo, me pregunto que fue lo que le hice ahora? Yo nunca le haría algo malo a Lucas! Solo pequeñas e inocentes bromas…pero los amigos siempre se las hacen!

Aún recuerdo la ultima. Le cambié su gel para el cabello por tintura. No pude dejar de reír en toda la semana que tuvo el cabello azul. Me costó mucho que me perdonara esa vez, pero nada que una buena tortilla acompañada de una sincera disculpa no remediara.

Al fin llegue al jardín y camine a la derecha del jardín de flores de Peach. Ahí estaba el enorme campo de girasoles que Lucas plantó, con mi ayuda debo decir.

Camino entre los girasoles hasta encontrar a Lucas rodeado de estas gigantes flores amarillas.

Su cabello rubio se camufla perfectamente con las flores. Me encanta verlo junto a los girasoles, su rostro se ilumina, sus ojos brillan, pareciera que se estuviera comunicando con ellas, como si fueran parte de él. El suave viento mueve levemente sus cabellos, haciendo que algunos se vayan a su cara, pero no parece importarle, solo los deja ahí y otra brisa los regresa a su posición. Siempre me ha sorprendido la comunicación que tiene con la naturaleza, es como si hablaran entre sí, con el viento, la lluvia, el sol, los árboles, todo!

Es algo que me encanta de él. Su inocencia. Su capacidad de sonreír hasta con ver una hoja flotar con la brisa.

Aún no entiendo, como pudo perdonarme tan fácilmente? Fui yo quien permitió que Pokey escapara, por mi culpa ocurrieron todas esas desgracias a Lucas, pero él nunca me culpo de nada.

Recuerdo que yo lloraba, le pedía perdón y él solo me abrazo suavemente y me susurro que no me preocupara, que todo ocurría por una razón, y que gracias a todo lo que le había pasado, ahora podía estar aquí en el torneo, y que si tuvo que pasar por todo eso para conocerme, que no importa, valió la pena.

Ese fue el día, a los días de habernos conocido, fue cuando supe, que me había enamorado de él.

"Lucas?" Toque su hombro, despacio para no asustarlo, pero no volteo. "Quieres ir a comer una tortilla?" de seguro con eso se le pasara la pena.

"No quiero comer" Qué?

Escuche bien? Lucas no quiere tortilla!?

"Estas seguro?" solo asintió con la cabeza.

De acuerdo, si no quiere tortilla…es algo serio.

Me senté frente a él y pude notar como sus ojos siguen rojos y algo hinchados de tanto llorar.

"Lucas, mírame" no lo hiso "al menos dime algo" abrió su boca pero la cerró enseguida. Supongo que está pensando que decir.

"Lamento si te hice quedar mal frente a Nana" sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas. Se está disculpando?

"Lucas no tienes que disculparte! Soy yo el que debe pedir perdón. Pero no lo haré hasta que me mires" me acerque más a él, tratando de ejercer presión, pero no dio resultado.

"Sabes…Nana es muy bonita, también es simpática y amable contigo" las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas "Me alegra que estén juntos" sonrió un poco sin dejar de llorar.

"A que te refieres?" yo con Nana? De donde sacó esa idea?

"Los vi…besándose…"

"Que dices, yo nunca he besado a Nana" levantó al fin la vista, mirándome sorprendido.

"Pero hace un momento ustedes-"

"Es un malentendido. Ella quería besarme pero no la dejé. Ella no me gusta"

"D-de verdad?" estaba expectante por mi respuesta.

"No me crees?" le dije como si me ofendiera.

"P-por supuesto que te creo!" se apresuro a decir.

"No lo sé…parece que ya no confías en mi" dije mirando hacia el lado con una expresión triste.

"Ness no digas esas cosas…" tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas, inclinándose un poco hacia mí. "Y-yo confío en ti" puse mirada de duda.

"En serio?" solo asintió rápidamente. "Entonces…pruébalo" Hay Lucas…siempre se toma todo tan en serio, es tan inocente.

"P-probarlo?" soltó mi mano mirándome confundido. "y, como?"

"Fácil, solo debes decirme un secreto tuyo que nadie sepa, así seré el único"

"U-un secreto?" se sonrojo. Tal vez que cosa este escondiendo. Pero haber si con esto logra decirme lo que siente por mí. "E-está bien…d-déjame pensar…"

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. El sonrojo de Lucas no desaparecía, pero la verdad, se ve muy lindo así.

"Y-yo…" me preparé para escuchar su secreto esperando que fuera lo que yo quería. "Le temo a las tormentas eléctricas" parpadeé confundido.

"Lucas…eso ya lo sabía y mucha gente también lo sabe" se sonrojo un poco más y miró el piso. "No recuerdas hace unas dos semanas cuando nos quedamos toda la noche conversando por que no podías dormir por la tormenta?" asintió levemente sin mirarme "ya no hagas trampa y dime un secreto. Si te hace sentir mejor, luego de que me digas uno tuyo yo te diré uno mío" le sonreí suave para animarlo. Y parece que funcionó porque enseguida se puso a pensar.

Luego de un rato, me miro algo asustado y muy sonrojado.

"Y-ya sé que secreto…" miraba el piso nervioso y jugaba con sus dedos.

"Adelante, te escucho" le sonreí. Estaba impaciente y nervioso, pero me asegure de que Lucas no se diera cuenta o si no, lo pondría nervioso a él.

"Y-yo…yo…" no me miraba, seguía jugando con sus dedos. Vamos Lucas! Tú puedes decirlo! "Y-yo t-te…te q-quiero…" dijo en un susurro que apenas alcance a escuchar. Me sonroje un poco.

"Y yo a ti, Lucas" le sonreí.

"E-en serio?" se sorprendió mucho y me miró.

"Por supuesto! Eres mi mejor amigo" que puedo decir…sus palabras fueron muy sencillas, quiero que me lo diga de verdad.

"Que? N-no! yo no-" Frunció el ceño en mi, parece algo enojado. Lo escucho suspirar, como si estuviese cansado. "Ya no importa…" susurró y se levantó. Me paro junto con él, un poco extrañado por su acción. Ya no me mira y puedo ver como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Me empiezo a asustar y trató de acercarme a él, pero cada vez que doy un paso el retrocede. Finalmente las lágrimas caen de sus ojos firmemente cerrados.

"Lucas…" le toco el hombro y al instante da media vuelta, dispuesto a correr. "Lucas, espera!" lo tomo del brazo para que no se vaya.

Trata de soltarse, pero soy mucho más fuerte que él, al menos físicamente.

"N-ness…suéltame, por favor…" lo giré para que me mire y lo tomé firme de los brazos.

"No, Lucas" Me miró sorprendido y sus lágrimas se detuvieron. "No te soltaré" Le abracé por los hombros. "Lo lamento. En verdad lo lamento, Lucas. Yo sé cómo te sientes"

"No! no lo sabes. Como podrías saberlo…" sentí como mi hombro se humedecía, está llorando otra vez.

"Porque yo…entre en tú mente…" algún día tendría que decírselo…eso creo…

"Qué!?" me empujo un poco para mirarme a los ojos, pero aún lo tenía abrazado. "Porque lo hiciste!?" se puso muy rojo.

"Pensaba que estabas enojado conmigo! Me estabas evitando y no sabía por que. Así que una noche, mientras dormías, junté nuestras frentes y descubrí la razón por la que me estabas evitando" me sonroje un poco en mis últimas palabras.

Lucas solo se quedo tieso, rojo como un tomate mirándome asustado.

"Y…n-no te molesta?" preguntó inocente.

Lo miro con suavidad y acaricio su mejilla. Lucas se sonroja y me mira con sus enormes ojos azul cielo, suplicándome que no me vaya a enfadar.

"Antes de responder eso…aún no me dices un secreto" se sorprende por mi repentino recordatorio. "Yo ya te confesé que entré en tu mente, ese fue mi secreto así que ahora te toca a ti decirme uno"

"Q-que? P-pero-"

"Teníamos un trato, además, eras tú el que debía decirlo primero"

"P-pero Ness…" desvió su mirada. "Tú ya…ya lo sabes" susurró.

"Seguro? Tal vez encontré otra cosa en tu mente y no sea lo que tienes que decirme"

Se quedó en silencio, no sé si analizando la situación o solo por nerviosismo.

"Anda, Lucas" Tomo sus manos entre las mías. "Puedes decírmelo" Un poco más y le suplico. No dejaré que se vaya sin que me lo diga. He esperado mucho por este momento y no me rendiré.

Cierra sus ojos y respira profundamente, como preparándose para hablar. Espero pacientemente, pero no puedo estar más nervioso, apuesto que mucho más que él.

Se acerca un poco a mi rostro y abre sus ojos, mirándome directamente.

Me sonríe lindamente y sus ojos muestran cariño. No parece estar nervioso.

Me tenso un poco. Que tal si ya no me quiere? Ha pasado mucho desde que entré en su mente. Tal vez se cansó de esperarme o simplemente creyó que yo no lo quiero y me olvidó.

No. Por supuesto que no. Lucas no haría eso. Además si ya no me quisiera no estaríamos en esta situación. O si?

Se para en la punta de los pies y se inclina en mí. Siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Me está abrazando. Pero su rostro sigue frente al mío. Correspondo sosteniéndole por la cintura. A pesar de que quiero, no sonrío. La intriga está matándome.

Nos quedamos en la misma posición bastante rato. Comienzo a tener miedo. Ya no se que pensar, pero una sonrisa sigue en su lindo rostro.

Escucho como se aclara la garganta y abre un poco sus labios. Aguanto la respiración esperando impaciente sus palabras.

Pero en vez de eso, lo escucho reír suavemente. Parpadeo confundido.

"Q-que es tan gracioso?"

"Deberías ver tu rostro. Acaso estas nervioso?" Me sonrojo.

"De que hablas, por supuesto que no!" rió un poco más por mi actitud infantil.

"Pues…yo si lo estoy" bajó un poco la mirada y se sonrojo, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Para ser sincero…" volvió a mirarme. "Si estoy nervioso" hice una mueca, avergonzado.

"Quieres que te diga algo para que no sigas nervioso?"

"Que es?" Lo miro interrogante. Me sonríe otra vez, y un enorme sonrojo se apodera de su rostro.

"Te amo"

Quedo en shock. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. No creí que pudiera decirlo sin tartamudear, o mirándome, pensé que le costaría más, mucho más. Donde quedó el chico tan tímido que conocía? Pero…no puedo evitar sentirme muy feliz. Definitivamente es más valiente y fuerte que yo.

Nos miramos mucho rato. Yo aún sin creer que me lo dijera, ya estaba pensando en formas de sacárselo a la fuerza, pero al parecer no fue necesario.

Cierro mis ojos y sonrío. Creo que no he sido TAN feliz en mucho tiempo.

Cuando abro mis ojos, me doy cuenta que Lucas mira el piso y su sonrisa desapareció.

"N-Ness…yo l-lo lamento" gira un poco su rostro mirando hacia el lado. "N-no debería habértelo dicho…"

"Lucas" sonrío con cariño. Una sonrisa que solo aparece cuando estoy con él. "Sabes que?"

Me mira un poco asustado.

"Ya no estoy nervioso" le acaricio la mejilla.

"E-en serio?"

"Si, y quieres saber la razón?" Tomo su barbilla, levantando un poco su rostro, sintiendo su respiración. Puedo ver como se sonroja profundamente y pone sus manos sobre mi pecho, tratando levemente de mantener la poca distancia a la que estamos. Asintió.

Me acerco un poco más a su rostro y le sonrío.

"Yo también te amo"

Sin esperar a ver su reacción, cierro mis ojos y poso mis labios sobre los suyos. Nuestro primer beso.

Siento sus manos apretar un poco mi camiseta, pero enseguida se relajan y solo descansan en mis hombros.

Sus suaves labios se acomodan perfectamente con los míos. Inclino un poco mi cabeza para tener mayor comodidad, y ya sin timidez me abraza por el cuello. Mi abrazo por su cintura se hace un poco más firme, no queriendo dejarlo ir. Para ser honesto, no quiero que este momento termine, pero la falta de aire me lo exige.

Me separo un poco de él, pero nuestros rostros siguen juntos, sintiendo la suave respiración del otro.

Veo sus ojos azules, con un brillo especial que nunca había visto, sus mejillas con un tinte rosado y sus labios formando una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

Sus manos toman mi cabeza y me agacha un poco. Pienso que para besarme otra vez, pero me sorprendo al estar en su mente y viendo como sus malas memorias son opacadas con imágenes mías. Aún están ahí, pero al menos ya no son tan visibles.

Sé que Lucas estará muy feliz de ver la enorme sección dedicada exclusivamente a él, que tengo en mi mente, dejando un pequeño pero necesario espacio para los bistecs.

Lo escucho reír un poco, supongo que encontró esa pequeña sección.

Puedo ver todos sus secretos, conocer toda su vida, sentir exactamente lo que él vivió. Lo hermosa que fue su madre, lo mucho que quiere y extraña a su hermano, los amigos que encontró en su aventura, el abandono de su padre y como arriesgó su vida para protegerlo, el sufrimiento de tener que enfrentar a su gemelo, la pena de escuchar sus últimas palabras, las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas al estar frente a la ultima aguja, el miedo, dolor y extrañamente alegría que sintió al jalar la séptima aguja.

Siento a Lucas estremecer un poco y separo nuestras frentes para mirarlo. Tienes sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hice que volviera a ver toda su vida, que reviviera todo el dolor que sufrió.

"Lo siento, Lucas. No debí hacer eso"

"Está bien" se secó las lágrimas y me sonrío suavemente. "Algún día tenías que ver mi historia"

Solo sonreí y bese su mejilla en agradecimiento.

"Ahora que lo sabes todo sobre mi, ya no podrás presionarme para que te cuente un secreto" se reía divertido.

"Hiciste trampa!" le dije haciendo un puchero. "Pero ya sabes, si no te hubiera exigido un secreto, no estaríamos en esta situación" me reí sonrojándome un poco.

Me miró sorprendido y desvió su mirada, poniéndose muy rojo.

"No te pongas nervioso, donde quedó el chico valiente que se me declaró?"

"C-creo que ahora acepto ir a comer esa tortilla" solo me reí.

"Vamos entonces" Le tomo la mano dispuesto a caminar de vuelta a la mansión, cuando siento un pequeño tirón que me impide continuar.

"Espera…" me susurra mirando el piso.

"Que ocurre?" veo como se pone rojo.

"P-puedes be-besarme…otra vez?" parpadeo por su repentina petición y le sonrío.

"No tienes que preguntármelo, puedes besarme cuando quieras"

Me mira con el brillo especial en sus ojos, un ligero rubor y la más dulce sonrisa que he visto, que, añadiéndole el hermoso fondo de girasoles que logran solo resaltar más lo lindo que es, hace que suspire. Parezco un completo enamorado, y soy muy feliz de serlo.

Siento sus manos tomar las mías, lo veo pararse en la punta de los pies, para elevarse los pocos centímetros que le supero de estatura, y sus cálidos labios unirse a los míos, en un tímido y suave segundo beso.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
